The Van
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: After his recent breakup, Steve decides he wants to take sometime to travel the country. T'Challa doesn't quite think that it is such a good idea. [Based on a bit from 'Captain America #318 of when his van is delivered to him]


T'challa leans back in his chair and sighs as he listens to Steve's recount of the last few weeks over the phone. A rather rough and taxing few weeks from what he has heard. From his run-ins with the Serpent Society to the situation with the Armadillo, it seemed that the man just didn't seem to be able to catch himself a break. But by far the worse was the news about his and Bernie's relationship.

T'challa knew how much Bernie meant to his friend, and to hear that their engagement was called off was saddening. "I'm sorry, my friend."

He hears Steve sigh over the phone, sounding tired "Thanks, T'challa. I am so proud of her though. Law School is that next big step in her life and she went for it. I am gutted that it means that she had to move outta state, but I'm so proud. And I love her more for it, going for her dream."

He allows himself a smile at his friend. "You going to be okay though? This still is a huge change in your life"

There is a slight pause, then "Well, it's not so bad" and Steve dose not sound too convinced of that, even if they are his own words. "I'm gonna move out of the apartment. I know it'll remind me too much of her. Too much to stay there when she is so far away. I'm movin' back into the Avengers building"

"I am glad. It comforts me to hear that you will not just sitting in your misery, and it will do you good to be around friends."

Steve laughs "yeah, it probably would. But I have been thinking about traveling, ya know? I wanna see America, get to know the people"

T'challa swallows back his sigh. He should have expected this from Steve. The man has a tendency to shove aside his feeling with duty and well… this. "Oh?" he prompts cautiously.

"I managed to pick up this real nice Chevy Van." Steve says, and T'challa feels the trepidation set in. "I can fit my bike in the back and drive around America. I got it for a decent price too. A real win."

T'challa is glad to hear Steve so excited after his breakup, but this is quickly becoming concerning. "Would you not feel more comfortable in a nice caravan or mobile home?"

"I don' need anything like that, T'challa. Just my van, my bike and the open roads. The van is in pretty good shape, don't worry. It road safe" Steve says and T'challa can almost imagine Steve eager smile on the other end of the line.

"I was thinking more of your comfort, my friend" He could imagine it clearly what Steve would have acquired. An old, only just passable van. No bed, chairs that may nor may not fold back, depending on model. Steel and glass that when, not if, he gets in trouble will do little to protect him. Something that no doubt would likely be very conspicuous. Would probably brake down frequently…

"I've made do with worse. I don' need much" Steve reasons.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should, Steve" T'challa carefully argues. "Look, I am sure everyone else would agree that may this isn't the greatest idea. Look, I am not saying you should not go on your road trip, that's fine. I just think you should find a vehicle that would be a little more reliable"

"There is nothing wrong with the van" Steve argues lightly.

T'challa allows himself to sigh this time. "I would make me feel better about this if you found something safer. I would help you, searching or monetarily. I don't think the van is a good idea."

"No, no. Look, I really appreciate that, T'challa. Really I do. But it will be fine" Steve says.

There is a pause after that where nether one of them speaks. T'challa curses his friend's stubbornness.

"Would you allow me at least to modify the van? Make it safer?" T'challa offers.

Steve refuses "It's fine really. And I really wouldn't want to be a hassle."

"It wouldn't be a hassle." T'challa tries to reason.

Steve sighs, "Please, it's no big deal."

"I could make it into a mobile base for you. Help out with your work." T'challa says in attempt to bargain with him. He knows how much his work means to him.

There is a pause and he can tell Steve is honestly thinking it over.

Steve finally relents, "Okay. I'm accept. Thank You, T'challa."

"No problem. Anyway, asides for all that, what else has been happening with you recently?"

"Man, you wouldn' believe it. I managed myself a job at the Marvel Comic Book Company… Drawing Captain America." Steve says with a laugh. "Who would think that Captain America would draw Captain America comics?"

T'challa runs his hands over his face. He was sure Steve was one of his most equally amusing and exasperating of friends.

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Notes: This came about due to a discussion between my brother and I about CA#318.  
T'Challa had apparently got his scientist working 24/7 on Cap's Van.  
We joked that Steve would have been more that happy to drive around in a crappy van. And that Steve at some point before moving out ended up talking to T'challa about his plans and T'Challa took matters into his own hands. And made sure the van had everything that Cap would require.

Find my Story on AO3 for the snip-it from the Comic. I can't use links or images on this site :(


End file.
